


【乔米】（哨兵向导）舒缓是不透气的舒缓（r18）

by 74lingcc



Category: Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: Other, Underage Sex, 哨兵向导, 强奸（？）
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 14:40:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18075317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/74lingcc/pseuds/74lingcc
Summary: *哨兵向导设定*没什么肉但是勉强算PG*ooc没逻辑*没年操注意避雷*瞎写





	【乔米】（哨兵向导）舒缓是不透气的舒缓（r18）

==========================

“……”  
乔纳森第一次感觉到这么轻松，他还没有学会他的父亲一样使用超级大脑，他要被那些透视，眼中的热，他周围无穷无尽的小细节给弄得发疯，他把强大的钢铁之躯封印在一个农场男孩里，他模仿他的父亲克拉克，哨兵总会生下哨兵。  
而向导亦然。  
“我会给你介绍一个小向导…等时机成熟的时候…”  
他的父亲摘下眼镜笑得狡黠，乔纳森在期待他未来的救世主，他有读过哨兵与向导的相关记录，要知道，在最难受的时候，他曾经杀死过他家的猫咪，他愧疚极了。  
第一次的轻松是在蝙蝠洞里。陌生把他理智埋没，在乔纳森睁开眼睛看清楚前面是什么的时候，他发现他把一个小男孩打倒在地，不雅的揪着对方的领子，他想要更多他不知道如何形容的。  
“...…”  
现在，他又发出那样的感叹，要知道达米安在跟他搭档后…舒缓的数量屈指可数，他被要求的不许控制，因为达米安不屑这个，他讨厌不能控制自己的哨兵。他总是讨厌哨兵。  
但现在他们被逼上了绝路，总有疯子比上一个疯子更疯，不管你是蝙蝠侠还是罗宾，达米安被弄得很惨，并非罪犯，而是乔纳森。  
这个年轻有着无穷力量的强大的不可思议的氪星人后代是个不懂控制自己的哨兵，他迫切的需要向导的舒缓，可达米安很不高兴。乔纳森失控弄死那个不知道是不是人的物品，他打破了他跟他父亲的约定，一想到布鲁斯那副不信任的冰冷模样，达米安总觉得想吐未吐。

他们仅仅只是在一个单纯的，一个常规的人贩仓库里，但是没有想到会发生这种事情。  
“damian……”  
对方在拒绝他，不可以…乔纳森需要向导，那个他平时嘲讽的朋友此时异常的有吸引力，哨兵天生知道要如何弄到资源稀缺的向导，他用蛮力把达米安压在身下，扯开那个包裹得严实的领子。  
“…喂！乔纳森！你疯了！”  
对方在他脖子上舔弄啃咬，扯开他的嘴，往里面掠夺他想要的。

这种稀少的异类品质总不会遵循人类社会的道德，达米安知道这个，但他并不是那种完全没辙的向导，他能让所有的哨兵大脑疼痛，这就足够了。

当这种熟悉的可比熟悉的要更加的剧烈来临的时候他早有准备，塞缪尔能变成一个有心机的男孩，他接下这个攻击，神经痛让以往温和的脸狰狞可怖，他看着就像是能屠杀整个地球的恶棍，达米安趁机想要离开，但还是被乔纳森按在身下。

“你只会这个，达米安，你要承认你是个弱小的人类。”

所以这个向导需要一个哨兵，一个无比强大的哨兵来保护。他怎么能拒绝这个。

“那又如何，而你只会强奸？”

“不，达米安，你总在抗拒一些正常的东西，就因为你自认自己出身不平凡，承认哨兵与向导互相需要很困难吗。”

“对，我不想依赖这个。”

他因为夜翼与蝙蝠侠而成为罗宾已经足够了，不需要再加上一个超级小子。

“可我需要，达米安，我总在我头痛的时候哀求你，我有好几次陷入神游，可你只是冷漠。”

这很伤人，而乔纳森会因此愤怒。

“这足以证明你还不到成为英雄的时候，我承认我当初的邀请是个错误了。”

他那时候需要一个帮手，一个好使的帮手。奥古继承来的坏心眼还在发挥得淋漓尽致。

“我说了，哨兵与向导互相需要，没有你我不完整，还是说你认为我没有资格？”

他忽然对这个人类产生某种鄙夷的态度，罗宾的不识好歹竟然还能藐视超级人类吗。

“哈，你凭什么对我鄙夷？”

向导能读到情绪，他跟乔纳森的距离已经无法再近了。

“我能，达米安...我可以告诉你一个秘密...”

乔纳森要开始一个恶作剧，这个想法几乎要化为实质，只是里面包含了澎湃与恶毒，这能让敏感的向导不安，达米安开始瑟缩起来，他以为他能习惯乔纳森那种比一般佣兵都要强大数倍的光芒，但这次似乎有些过了，这个哨兵在向他传递什么，一件事情，一个东西，不对，是他能感知的万物。

人类的大脑能承受什么？达米安不知道，他从未被哨兵这样打破过建筑起来的精神防御，那太大了，过载让他眼球收缩，布满血丝，鼻子里流出血液来。

“其实我的母亲才是哨兵，我的父亲是单纯的外星人，而我，则在氪星的基因上，再加上了哨兵的力量。”

所以蝙蝠侠才会断言他会比超人更强大，达米安终于知道这是为什么了，但他只能呆滞的，任由乔纳森抱着他，这个小超人会如愿以偿的，他亲吻上达米安流到下颚的鼻血，然后把舌头往里面伸去，这种近乎恶心的举动却也只是让达米安，挣扎了一下，他现在眼膜上全是血块，他看不清楚东西了，向导的感官也被模糊，达米安是如此轻而易举的被虚弱了，他本能的躲开乔纳森在吻他的鼻子，他隐约觉得这个不容易受伤的外星人喜欢血液，这个强大又可悲的家伙，他比他还没有童年。

“下来一点。”

达米安开口，他抬头吻向乔纳森，于是他在他的脑子里找到了视线，这或许就是精神结合，他知道他们能这样轻而易举的完成，只是达米安知道这种未被结合过的哨兵很难对付，这代表乔纳森从未遇到向导，没有向导痕迹的哨兵，他会被缠得很辛苦。

但更糟糕的是，他被产生结合热了。

“说真的...我知道你的哨兵本能，但你就不会用向导素抑制一下？”

该死的，他们才多少岁？但需要向导的哨兵不会管向导的年纪有多大，达米安见多了这种惨剧，而想到乔纳森刚才的炫耀发言他就有些想笑，他的确是有这个资本，过度的拒绝或许让他失去自信了。

“那个不管用，达米安。”

乔纳森确然的有些气急败坏，忍耐是有限度的，他以为他们是朋友，但达米安连最基本的安抚都不太愿意，小超人一直在期待的可不是这个，他会需要向导，他会得到一个向导。

强制绑定的手段可耻但有效，达米安因为疏忽而要成为一段时间的超级小子专用向导，如今他要好好思考他的问题了，比如他可以更加的心安理得的利用这个强大的家伙。他能被对方的信息素伪装成一个向导，而他能利用这个身份去做别的事情。

“喂，你现在还在靠着我才能看见。”

乔纳森都要气笑了，能从向导的脑中读出他的想法这可不常见，他是第一次的能感觉到这么舒缓，乔纳森的感知里不会再有细菌的密集度以及衣服毛线的突出问题，他的大脑在逐渐放松，因为达米安过分的吸取了他的注意力。

“来吧，代价，虽然你弄瞎了我，暂时的。”

达米安放松了整个身体，他让乔纳森进去，对方似乎觉得很快乐，但是达米安不觉得。

他不会在一个陌生的地方彻底放松，罗宾在利用身后的哨兵当监视器，这里别人的地盘，他们没有在一个足够隐秘的地方，而这种事情容易让人忽略危险。

“够了。”

时间是135分钟，达米安迫切需要在侵犯中喘气，超级小子勒住了他的胸腔，让他像狗一样在地上跪着。

“当然不够。”

乔纳森在看着达米安的脑子，这个向导的屏障还在破破烂烂的坚持着。他怎么还能维持意识，或许是他做得还不够。

“有人会来。”

直觉，跟经验，达米安让乔纳森退出去，他想站起来，但是他的下身被压得麻痹，在罗宾要跌到得时候，乔纳森把他捞到怀里，连同他的裤子。

[嘘.]

被别人在大脑中直接说话有些新奇，又或许是他刚刚跟乔纳森建立链接的原因，如今他已经是乔纳森的了，以向导的身份，去当别人的舒缓剂，去当别人的垃圾桶。

[你很不开心吗.]

[没有这更让人不满的了.]

下面漏出来的东西顺着他的小腿往下滑去，那是来自氪星人那点高贵的基因份子，敌人离他们很近，而他们只是在旁边的隐蔽上浮空。

会发出声音，达米安绝望的想，他竟然会觉得会发出声音，那种滴落的声音会吸引别人，达米安曲折了脚，把那点东西抹到乔纳森裤子上。

[你害羞了.]

乔纳森不在乎达米安的行为。

[闭嘴.]

该死的，他能感觉到肚子里的东西源源不断的要往外冒出了。

简直屈辱，达米安讨厌成为别人的向导，他在这次之后想要疏远乔纳森，但是没能成功。

他会一直是乔纳森的向导。

 

【end】


End file.
